the dream never ends
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: his life taken by his fallen comrads under the control of the first uchiha, naruto is sent to the relm of kami, there his life begins anew. to fix his mistakes and stop a war before it begins. rated m for caution, blood, etc.
1. new beginings

The dream never ends

Chapter 1: new beginning.

* * *

><p>A battle field reduced to a wasteland by the fourth great shinobi war. Corpses laid waste in the once great land of Hi no Kuni. Only 4 shinobi left alive, Uchiha Madara, yakushi Kabuto, killer B, and Namikaze Naruto. Two fight for a false peace, the latter fight for a true peace. Uchiha Madara and Yakushi Kabuto on a plateau top while killer B and Namikaze Naruto fight their fallen comrades brought back by the impure world resurrection. Through out the war they changed a lot in appearance and strength. Uchiha Madara now off with his mask looked as he did when he fought the shodaime of the leaf. Yakushi Kabuto now looked more like orochimaru…only more snake like. Killer B generally looked the same. Namikaze Naruto had changed the most. The cerulean eyes that once shone with happiness and ambition were now that of a dead man walking, no emotion whatsoever. he had on an outfit similar to his father only he had a pony tail similar to jiraya's with a black haori on with red and gold flames along the base. His whisker marks were more defined as this happened when he and kyubbi got on to good terms with each other, just like killer B and Hachibi, and his voice was deeper now as well almost like a king. As It now stands naruto and killer B were on the verge of chakra exhaustion. Before them stood the impure resurrected corpses of the rookie twelve (excluding naruto), tsunade, jiraya (Kabuto finally managed to bring him back from the bottom of the ocean near amegakure), and naruto's parents; kushina Uzumaki, and minato Namikaze. The whites of their eyes now black and their irises now gold.<p>

Tsunade spoke and broke the silence before the storm "naruto, please give up. We don't want you to be in the same position as us. At this point a false peace is better than no peace." Naruto's dead eyes looked into hers "I can't do that tsunade. It is my duty as the rokudaime to ensure that the war is finished, even if I die the world comes first. I will not…" Madara cut him off. "Enough of this foolishness, finish him now." They did as they were told.

Tsunade lashed out with her titan strength. Naruto blocked with his own while a shadow clone came behind her and struck the back of her head. She recoiled, lee came in and used a devastating leaf hurricane attack* then tenten used her rising twin dragons and threw a barrage of weapons at them. Killer B went into his jinchuriki mode much to the shock of everyone their since naruto and Madara knew that if he used anymore of the bijuu's chakra he would die. He took the blow from the weapons and launched a tailed beast bomb at them causing severe damage. Killer B reverted back to normal, gave naruto a thumbs up and said "my times up, so its up to you brother nine." With that he passed, collapsed on to the ground like so many of his fallen comrades.

Naruto was stricken in the back of the head by a certain pink haired kunoichi. Kushina took this opportunity and struck out with her bloody whirlpool katana. Naruto barely dodged but fell into the hands of minato who hit naruto dead on with a rasengan into kushina's katana their last words to naruto before he died were "were so sorry son."

Both of the elemental countries strongest jinchuriki died on that day.

* * *

><p><em>later: kami's relm<em>

When light entered around naruto's soul he was in a palace, dark blue tile and roman columns making the scenery look as though he were in an Olympus temple. In front of him was a throne with a woman on it who had a white kimono with red and blue lacings, a purple sash and long dark hair. He was taken aback a little when he saw her but was able to control his emotion.

"there is no need to be scared young one. For I have envisioned your coming here and willed it to be so. I am kami young one." Kami addressed him. He knew he died so he did what anyone in the right mind would do if they were in front of such royalty. He bowed and apologized for his intrusion.

"stand and be recognized young Namikaze. I have a question for you and I would like you to answer honestly." He nodded "if given the chance, would you go back and fix the wrongs that happened after your entrance to the shinobi world." She inquired

He knew what she meant and she was talking about the days after his graduation of the ninja academy. He didn't need anymore than a second to answer. "Of course kami-sama. I would do anything to ensure a peaceful future for my world….excuse me; your world." Kami smiled

"very well I will send you back as I don't like it when someone finds a way to stay in that world more than they are welcome to. My mission to you, rokudaime hokage of the leaf or perhaps with luck, godaime hokage is as follows: live and when you depart for your three year journey. Defeat Madara, no, kill him; he needs to know not to mess with the boarders of life. You and kyubbi will be sent to team placement day for your year so try not to mess up and fail the mission, and as a helpful tip. Shadow clones can perform jutsu as well." She finished and a white light enveloped him. Kami disappeared as she had to get in touch with a perverted toad sage of that world.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's old apartment. Genin team selection day; 7:45<em>

Naruto woke up in his old apartment wearing the same clothes he had in the war. He looked to his closet to see it had a sticky note on it. He got up and took a look at it

_I filled your closet with the clothes you had after the war went to a more critical phase, don't worry about the summoning contract; I'm getting in contact with jiraya to tell him why your name suddenly appeared on the contract. F.y.i. you should restock on something better for you than ramen, I know you like the taste of it, but too much is a bad thing._

_-kami_

"so when I came back, my contract came with me. Heh heh" he smiled a sad smile remembering how his toad allies died against his predecessor.

He went to the academy via fire shun shin and when he suddenly appeared out of fire everyone just looked at him like he had two heads. Shikamaru who was in the back noted his eyes that were normally full of life, now seemed dead. "it seems he finally took off the mask….troublesome." hinata who heard him was starting to be concerned.

As soon as he sat next down all hell broke loose, at that moment ino and sakura came in.

"you know I won, billboard brow." Ino yelled

"as if, ino-pig. I won and that's that." Sakura screeched. Needless to say, naruto was not going to deal with this a second time.

"Yamanaka, Haruno! Calm yourselves, now! I am not going to put up with this today. So sit down and SHUT UP!" he said/shouted.

"what did you say naruto-baka!" she was about to continue her rant and then hit naruto on the head….key word is about. She suddenly felt a cold kunai against her throat. Her eyes widened, she was scared, and she felt an immense killer intent behind her.

She heard a voice whisper in her ear. "if this was a war, you'd be dead. Life isn't a test where you can always open a book and find an answer. There is only one reason why you came out as kunoichi of the year, and that's because the academy was mainly working on useless information in academics. Out of all of us you are by far the weakest. You have little to no genjutsu, only academy standard ninjutsu, and little to no taijutsu. You are a perfect example of a failed attempt at being a kunoichi." He removed the kunai and put it back in his holster. She fell to her knees on the verge of tears. "Would you like to know why I went after you like a lost puppy, when I could've easily went after hinata? It's because I wanted someone to have the same treatment I had so I could truly have a friend. You made the right decision by refusing me, you would've been called demon lover, fox slut, and much more as well as the every day beatings, being disowned, and It would only get worse on my birthday. Those are also reasons why I didn't go after hinata." He finished and went back to his seat. The dam broke and sakura was bawling her eyes out. Ino was next to her rubbing her back with sympathy.

"damn dobe, even I'm not that heartless." Sasuke said

"when one has been force to kill all he has cared for a hundred times over they change. When you have killed as much as I have, you'll understand" naruto said and went back to his seat

A few moments of listening to sakura later the door opened and Iruka walked in and helped sakura stand. "what happened, sakura?"

"she merely took the fall before the run. The truth hurts sensei. Its also the truth that will spark a drive to become stronger. I believe that this is also apart of the will of fire that lord third preaches about."

Iruka looked up and his eyes widened "lord yondaime?"

"no sensei, his son. But maybe I'll be godaime or rokudaime in a few years. By the way when you call my name for team selections, call me by Namikaze naruto." Naruto finished people were wide eyed at the realization. naruto was the fourths son

Team placement went normally. Same teams, same sensei. When Iruka left naruto walked up to hinata. "hinata. You and I are both shinobi now and can make our own decisions with out consequence, at least about who we see in a relationship, since civillians cant do anything to harm shinobi and such. Since genin have weekends off unless on a long term mission, what say we meet up on Saturday for some ramen, eh?"

Hinata was flustered as much as she could be; her long time crush just asked her out. As usual she fainted. Naruto just smiled a bit and scribbled down something on a piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

After that he flame shun shin'd to the hokage's office.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage's office: 8:43<em>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things. he was the god of shinobi, a patient hokage, grandfather, preacher of the will of fire. but one thing he was not was...a filing assistant. he had a stack of paper in the 'to do' box that seemed to get bigger every time he looked at it, while the 'finished' box was barely half full. he sighed a bit so as to get ready to take on his greatest enemy...until a burst of flame appeared in his office and out stepped...

"Minato!..." he asked with his eyes bugged out. the person in question simply chuckled

"do I really look like my old man that much? heh heh." Hiruzen went from suprised to stern as he now new who this was and asked how long he's known. "since I was four, mom filled me in after she came in and helped me with my jinchuriki training. me and fuzzball are on good terms now by the way." Hiruzen was scared to say the least, it wasnt everyday that your surogate grandson takes control of a giant nine tailed fox the size of two mountains.

after glancing at the 'to do' box naruto sighed. "you know kage bushin have more than one use right. why not try it on the paperwork. as to why i look so different now since your going to ask in a bit, the mask comes off today. who knows I might be the one to succed you after all." he finished with a quick smirk but it quickly went back to being serious. the old man just face palmed himself and went on a rant about the Kami no shinobi unable to find the weakness to a kages greatest enemy, but that ended soon and he went back to looking at naruto with a stern business stare.

"how exactly did kushina help you in your training if she was dead?" the sandaime asked

"well as one can guess from the fact kyubbi got out of his seal that something happened that caused pops to drop holding on to the seal keeping kyubbi at bay." hiruzen nodded "Tell me, have you ever heard the name 'Madara Uchiha'?" the man nodded again "well he mastered his sharingan ability to the point where he is eternaly in his prime, a kind of mix between Izanagi and Hirashin, at least thats what I can guess out of what Saw from the flashback mom produced for me. He captured me after I was just born and told pops in quote 'step away from the jinchuriki or your son dies at the rip old age of one minute'. pops was hesatent at first but used hirashin to take hold of me and catch me, at the last minute some exploding tags placed on the bundle I was wrapped in were about to go off so pops used hirashin to take me to a safe house. mom wasn't able to hold kyubbi and it was released, though she didn't die from it, a common known fact is that uzumaki have a tendency to live longer from harsh conditions than most other people. pops took on madara and was able to bypass his unnamed technique, and land a hit. he fled and thats when pops decided to use the shiki fuin and seal kyubbi in me but a bit of their souls were input to the seal, pops so if I ever lost control and was on the verge of releasing kyubbi he would appear and fix the seal, mom for if I ever tried to tame the kyubbi." the elder nodded.

"so I take it that your not going to hold back anymore?" he asked. naruto nodded "In all honesty I could've taken your position at the age of ten but chose to give you a few more years. one last thing jiji, choose a sucessor. I know you have a few more years on you, but you are my grandfather and I do worry about you." and with that naruto went out of the room via flame shun shin. "I'll have to test him myself then. I'd like to know what he is capable of. He may be genin by rank but I can tell by looking at him he will be a great leader." He turned to the Hokage stone faces, the fourth's in particular. "isnt that right, minato?" He said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN) well here it is. my new story**

*** I dont know all of the original names so Im going to use the names I do know and occasionally the english translate version of them. I will however be either using the verses of "katon,raiton,suiton,fuuton, and doton" or "fire release, lightning release, water release,wind release, and earth release"**

**I will only say this once, i dont own naruto in any way shape or form. i also do not own any of the attacks from the ninja saga game that i will be having naruto use through out the story.**


	2. the hokage's test

Chapter 2: Hokage's test

* * *

><p>After naruto went back to wait for the jounin sensei, he went to his seat next to hinata he started a light conversation with her and somehow got her to show a bit of confidence<p>

"So later today I'm going to come over to speak with your father." Naruto said while looking at her with a stern face.

"Why do you need to speak with father?" She inquired

"Well I discovered I have two bloodlines and one is similar to the byakugan yet not quite the same. It's called the 'yami no Mei' or eye of darkness. While the byakugan focuses on the tenketsu and chakra network, the yami no Mei focuses on the meridians, the in-between points of the chakra network. This comes from my clan that originated in the land of uzushiogakure no Sato. The Uzumaki clan. And from what I found in my studies of my clan the fighting style was somewhat based on your clans jyuuken fighting style. Hence why I wish to speak with your father. So far, I have two major techniques for the yami no Mei. The acupuncture: needle barrage, and acupuncture: meridian anesthesia. The needle barrage is able to cut off the meridians, aimed precisely enough it could kill an opponent, the meridian anesthesia increases my chakra flow so I don't get hurt and at the same time heal, but at a cost. I can't use jutsu for a total of two minutes leaving me with taijutsu for the remainder of the time the technique is active." The blonde explained

To say Hinata was amazed was like saying she liked cinnamon buns…a complete understatement there is actually another clan like the Hyuuga and if they were anything like naruto then they didn't have sticks up their ass's like the Hyuuga elders. Now the common misconception that the Hyuuga are stuck up is just more of a defense around the elders of the clan as they believe that everything should be strict and perfect.

"I'll let father know you'll be coming later then." The heiress pulled a smile from him

"Team eight follows me." The Ice queen called as she walked in with Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen's son "team ten, with me." He called

So hinata left and soon the other teams were gone as well. So he figured he might as well try and get something useful.

"Hey Haruno. You got a bingo book on you?" he called. She stiffened but looked through her bag.

"Sorry. I only have three books on me, no bingo book." She told him meekly

"Oh well might as well catch some z's then, were going to be here for awhile. Kakashi is known to be very late. About four to five hours or so if memory serves right." Naruto shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Four hours later their sensei came in. sasuke was still brooding, sakura was reading on basic taijutsu styles she'd gone to the library for, and naruto was asleep. He was shocked to see that his sensei's son was among the group was, that was good, but the council wanted him to teach sasuke more and teach naruto less. So yeah everyone in the civilian council was just plain jack asses.

"Alright then, my first impression of you all…..meh your ok. Now meet me on the roof in ten." With that said the Cyclops shun shin'd to the roof. Naruto followed suit with a flame shun shin.

* * *

><p><em>On the roof<em>

Kakashi and naruto were on the roof and after some questioning on how naruto can use shun shin. The other two finally showed up

"Ok, so since we're a team now let's share a bit about ourselves." Kakashi stated while looking at his students with an eye smile

"Sensei, I don't think that's wise. Consider this. One of us gets fed up with what the village is doing against our views and turns rouge or even goes mad for that matter, the one of us that defects would know all of our personal information." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi put a brought up a thinking pose and said "well that is true, but I'm not asking for your jutsu arsenal or anything. Just your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. How 'bout I go first then to give you an example. My name is Hatake Kakashi; you'll be addressing me as Kakashi-sensei. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies, well I have a lot of those. My dream….never really thought of anything. Now you go naruto." He finished with an eye smile

" 'Sigh' fine my name is naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am currently the clan head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. I am a genin only by rank. My likes are my friends, surrogate family, ramen, training, kage bushins, my tenant, my resolve, developing new jutsu, training my arsenal, making my own weapons and defeating a shinobi's greatest enemy; paperwork. My dislikes are being whacked in the head, being downcast by the populace, the three minute wait for water to boil, olives, and I think that's about it. My hobbies include relaxing when I can; training, gardening, making medicine, and helping others train. My dream, no my ambition is to kill an immortal Uchiha and stop a war before it happens. After that my dream is to continue my shinobi career, move up the ranks, and eventually have a family." Sasuke looked at him _'Is Itachi immortal now!'_

"Okay pinky, you're up." her eye twitched at the name

"My name is sakura Haruno. My likes are 'looks at sasuke and blushes'. My dislikes are being weak, ino-pig, naruto, and puzzles I can't figure out. My hobbies are 'looks at sasuke again and blushes'. My goal is to become stronger and finally get a date from sasuke-kun." She finished

"Next." Kakashi deadpanned

"My name is sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. My dream no ambition is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan." Sakura looked at him _'kill a certain man? Is he talking about sensei?'_

'_Ok, so I've got sensei's son, an avenger, and a fan girl who wants to get stronger. At least I'm not dealing with a miniature Gai, a weapon mistress, and a genius with a fate complex.' _"So be at training ground seven tomorrow morning at five sharp. Oh and as a word of advice, don't eat breakfast. You might puke." With that the sensei shun shin'd away.

"The translation of what he said is as follows: show up around seven and be sure to eat breakfast." Naruto said before heading out with his own shun shin.

* * *

><p><em>Four o'clock p.m.<em>

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga compound and met the two guards there.

"State your business here demon."

"Other wise you will be escorted off of the premises"

"I am here to see Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head. My business is merely a clan issue and should he decline what I ask. I will leave peacefully. I believe that lady hinata has already sent word to him that I was coming." Naruto spoke to them hoping to not get thrown out of the compound by idiots

The guards nodded to each other and one of them went inside.

"Kyou will be going to check for confirmation with Hiashi-sama you will wait here until he returns." The guard said

Five minutes later the guard named Kyou returned and signaled for naruto to follow. They made their way through the compound and to the clan heads office. To his shock naruto saw that Hiashi was succumbing to the horrors of paperwork as the hokage once was.

"You know that you could defeat the demon by kage bushin, right?" the blonde asked. Hiashi looked at him wide eyed

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have always been dreading the beast and could not defeat it." Naruto chuckled "anything to help a fellow konoha shinobi. Now I believe we have business to attend to." Hiashi put on his business face

"Then let's begin then. What is it you need of Me.?" He asked

Naruto pulled out a scroll "in this scroll is the basics for the Uzumaki doujutsu, the yami no Mei or 'eye of darkness'. It has details on the uses and abilities but not the fighting style. From what I read of the Uzumaki clan that originated in uzushiogakure, the fighting styles was based on the Hyuuga's Jyuuken style and I have not been able to recreate my clans lost style. That's were you come in, in order for me to recreate my clans style I need to study the jyuuken and add to it from the uses and how the doujutsu ability works"

"I see, you want me to assign a member of the clan to help. Seeing as how were both clan heads, I would show you myself, but the elders would not allow it and attempt a coup d'état on me as a clan head. Neji and Hinata are both adequate in the art but Hinata is shyer than anyone I've ever known, can you deal with them?"

"If it helps I can also offer you a favor in return, I will help get Hinata out of her shell and Neji off of his fate complex."

"That would help but it's my fault Neji has his complex and it is my responsibility to get him off of it."

"Thank you for this Hiashi-sama. It means a lot to know that I have supporters. Should you need any more from me, do not hesitate to ask." Hiashi nodded "Expect Hinata at your training ground with Neji at noon tomorrow."

With that said naruto left.

* * *

><p><em>Streets<em>

Naruto was walking to the ramen stand but noticed a presence near him.

"you can come out now, Neko-chan, kuma-san" two anbu poofed into existence. One with purple hair and a cat mask and the other had brown hair with a bear mask.

"Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to see you at training ground seven, our comrades are gathering the rest of the teams and their jounin sensei. You are to bee there in ten minutes no sooner, no later." Neko informed him

"Thank you for informing me. Tell hokage-sama I'll be there." They nodded and shun shin'd out of his way.

He walked into the ramen stand and called "hey old man teuchi, ayame you here? I'd like a bowl of miso if you are." The man who owned the shop turned and saw him.

"Just **A** bowl? Naruto you feeling alright" teuchi asked with a raised eyebrow

"Quite so, I just have time for only one though considering I've got to be at training ground seven in ten minutes. I'll stop in for more after words how 'bout that?"

"Sounds like a plan. Here's your bowl. So what's with the new look, trying to impersonate yondaime or something? Ah I'm just joshing with ya, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're a carbon copy of the guy minus the whisker marks heh heh."

"Yeah I really look like pops don't I? 'Slurp' well I guess most of the facial features are a dead give away right?" He said

"Wait your dads the fourth? Hey Ayame, we've been serving the son of the fourth the entire time!" he looked back and saw a straw figure that looked like naruto with a note on it.

"_sorry but I have to go or else I'll be late for my meeting with ji-ji the money to cover the meal is next to the bowl. Try not to turn Ayame into a fan girl, that's the last thing I need right now._

_Naruto"_

"HA HA HA HA HA! Ayame, He was afraid you'd go fan girl on him."

"Remind me that I need to hit him on the head with a ladle when he gets back."

* * *

><p><em>Training ground seven<em>

When naruto got there it was crowded to say the least a viewing area was set up and all of the genin teams were there. Hiruzen was in the middle of the area, Konohamaru was waving towards naruto with his school team; the Konohamaru corps. Sasuke, sakura and Kakashi were their: sasuke brooding, sakura trying to get a date, and Kakashi reading. Team eight was just being team eight: Kurenai talking to Asuma of Team ten, hinata looking at him, shino being quiet and watching, and kiba playing with akamaru. Team nine was there: Gai and lee were doing one handed push ups, tenten polishing a sword, Neji counting birds with his byakugan. Team ten was all asleep with the exception of Asuma. And a lot more were there he never bothered with names for, clan heads and council man alike were here.

"Ah Naruto right on time. You see I'm taking your advice and was going through the files to find a successor that would be named in about two month's time and I'd like to test you since I know it's been your dream for a while to become hokage." This set whispers among the crowd "it will be a fight, all area's used. The fight will begin now

Hiruzen threw off the hokage robes to show an old fashion battle suit and charged

'_Got to be ready for anything.'_ Naruto thought as he slipped into his stance and blocked a kick aimed to the head. He countered with a sweep kick moving into a back flip chin kick.

Hiruzen threw a few shuriken and ran through the hand signs "shuriken kage bushin no jutsu!" the shuriken split from three to three hundred in a matter of seconds naruto went through his own hand signs and called "Earth release: stone wall" a wall of pure sediment stone rose from the ground and deflected the shuriken, not even making a scratch. The blonde ran through more hand signs "water release: pressure wave impalement" the water from the air formed under Hiruzen's feet and shot upwards knocking him off balance. Naruto got into his stance and ran towards him using the opening he struck with both hands and then the fore arms and then a barrage of punches leading into an uppercut "hundred break" he said with a smirk "hope your ready, I rarely ever use this unless need be." He brought his arms up in an x position Gai, Lee, and Kakashi looked wide eyed "Eight extremities: activate!" his strength increased he looked nothing like what happened in the eight inner gates. But the same effect though. Naruto brought back his fist and punched, a ball of what looked like blue fire ran towards Hiruzen, so he did the logical thing and dodged. When he saw the blonde again he was flying right at him, Naruto did a front flip in 180 in mid air and started doing a set of kicks which was blocked.

Hiruzen jumped back and ran through the hand signs, he called "Doton: raging mud river" the area from him to naruto turned to mud and trapped the blonde another set of hand signs "Doton: mud dragon bullet." A mud dragon head came out of the mud and started shooting mud balls at Naruto, another set "Katon: Dragon flame bombs" Hiruzen took a breath and blew fire into the direction of Naruto. At first Naruto was startled but then his eyes turned purple with a yellow base with diamonds around the iris, like the tomoes in a sharingan, except there were six in all. "Mira no Mei: Mirror of freedom" the sky turned dark and the figure of an asura priest with six arms opened its eyes and was gone in that instant and naruto was unharmed.

"The famous mud and flame dragon bomb combo. I'm impressed, barely any could make me do that, the only two so far were jiraya and tsunade." Hiruzen's eyes widened as did most every one else's. Naruto went through some hand signs. Hiruzen felt a twinge at the back of his head, he then felt something rub against his leg. A fox…..with nine tails. It certainly didn't look vicious so he bent down to pet it. The fox let out a yip and signaled for him to grab a tail. So he did. The fox pulled a malicious grin and its eyes started glowing. Next thing Hiruzen knew there was the image of Kyubi looking at him, cackling.

"**Bwahahahahaha fool don't you know never to pull a tail of a kyubi. It's a curse mortal, one that lasts for a thousand years."** Hiruzen's eyes widened for the umpteenth time today he also felt as though he was on fire and to his dismay he was. Then there was the sound of glass breaking, he wasn't on fire anymore and naruto was chuckling. "Genjutsu: kyubi's curse. a good torture genjutsu I made based on the myths concerning the animals the tailed beasts represent. For example the ichibi no shukaku, the one tailed tanuki. The tanuki is kind in nature and known as a shape shifter. Legend has it that the original tanuki was so board in life that he decided to do something to leave his mark on the world, this resulted in him meeting a homeless merchant who sold what he could find on the streets just to make a few bucks to get a meal. The tanuki went to him and transformed into a teapot and asked to have him be sold to help the man. A monk then bought the pseudo teapot and took it back to the temple, when he put the pot in to make tea the tanuki couldn't stand the heat so he ran back to the merchant and had him open a display circus for the walking teapot; both benefited from this, the merchant became rich and the tanuki made a new friend. But enough about history I believe we are in a fight."

Naruto ran through the hand signs "Suiton: water bundle" the water formed a rope like structure around Hiruzen and Naruto went through more hand signs "fire release: Hellfire" fire erupted around the old kage and burned him slightly naruto then pulled out a familiar tri-pronged kunai. "Hirashin no jutsu" he threw the kunai and appeared in front of Hiruzen and delivered a strong kidney jab knocking him out.

"Oops…..didn't mean to knock him out." The blonde pulled out a smelling salt and after five minutes Hiruzen woke up.

"Well all in all you are strong. Neko, you'll be testing him in weapon skills since these old bones aren't done aching" he said

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto-sama, what weapon do you prefer?" Neko Asked.

" I prefer sword, ranging from short range to long" he pulled a scroll and opened it "lets see which should I use….aha yamiryu" Naruto added chakra to a seal inside the scroll and out came a katana like blade, the guard was like a dragon head with red eyes and the hilt was completely black. Neko and Tenten were in awe, never had they seen such a blade

"I see you like it; it's a work of pure beauty. I made it myself actually, made with the finest ores in the elemental continents just like the rest of my blades….and one sai...and shuriken." He said

"well then lets see if that blade is as strong as you say." Neko got her own sword out and rushed. Naruto put up his blade to block but feinted and dodged to get a cut on her leg. She was stuck in that position for a bit. "w-what! What did you do?"

"When I made my blades I added interesting effects to them, well most of them anyway. Yamiryu has an ability to restrict a targets movement for up to five minutes. Another of my blades; shin kotetsu is infused with a healing water chakra to heal its user so it can make up for the lack of strength by keeping the user healed. Kagero is a blazing shuriken I made that is infused with fire chakra straight from kyubi so it leaves a nasty burn on the opponent and returns to its owner." He jumped above her "water release: waterfall chainsaw" water griped his sword and rotated around the blade. He brought it down, the restrict wasn't that strong so Neko was able to dodge. "lightning release: piercing blade" the blade shown with electricity that could fry almost anything on touch, Naruto charged both hands on the hilt, aiming to maim, not kill, and his blade hit the mark cutting the tendon of her arm making it useless.

"Okay, I yield. That was a very well placed combo, you said you use ranged weapons as well so lets get some targets ready and test that hand made shuriken of yours" she used a shadow clone jutsu and naruto got the scroll that yamiryu was sealed in and resealed it and went to a different seal. Adding a bit of chakra he pulled out a fire red shuriken with flames painted into the design. Needless to say that Neko and Tenten were indeed jealous of his weapons arsenal. "Alright try hitting them"

Naruto got into stance and threw his shuriken in a quick fluid motion it cut through the clones with relative ease making them split in half before dispelling.

"Well if it were a target dummy it would've burned up before turning to ash, I personally saw to it that kagero had that effect on its prey." He resealed his blazing shuriken. "Anything else?"

The old kage had just about had a heart attack after seeing that the young man bested one of his best kenjutsu specialists, heck Neko had earned the title of best in leaf after she beat Hayate Geko a while back and only continued to get stronger. "Well we covered nin, gen, tai, ken, kin, and somehow doujutsu…" Naruto cut him off

"That was only one of my doujutsu, my second is the yami no Mei. My clans of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze at one point branched off from the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans developing the doujutsu to a different reach, while the effects and tactics remained the same the attacks did change a bit and fighting style as well. I already have the Namikaze clan kata's down and I'm going to work on recreating the Uzumaki's lost taijutsu style with the help of the Hyuuga clan." Naruto's eyes only showed pure truth and power. Something Hiruzen needed reminding of. The old kage looked to the two Hyuuga and the clan head. Hiashi Nodded.

"I did agree to that Hokage-sama" Hiashi only helped people when it benefited his or both sides so Hiruzen could only guess that Naruto helped him somehow

"How, may I ask, did he help you to warrant your trust?" he inquired

"From what I hear he helped you with the same problem." The old man laughed

"Well that explains a lot. Well until the yami no mei is fully trained I wont bother you on it." With that said everyone left for their respective homes after a bit of questioning to naruto and a few marriage contracts that were refused with the line of 'I'm not going to force any woman into a marriage that she doesn't want to be apart of.'

* * *

><p><strong>Last note<strong>

**It's a little later than I thought I would get it out but this is the new chapter.**

**Now before anyone goes and says that naruto is too over powered just look back to the first chapter. He is the rokudaime hokage sent by kami to kill Madara. Not to mention all of the jutsu he had to learn in the war, that was a big thanks to the Mira no Mei being so much like sharingan, the copied jutsu were properly trained and he only copies the hand signs and how it works so he doesn't steal the work like the uchiha did. i wont lie. this will not be a bashing unless the cannon calls for it. other than that I'm going to stay neutral on the rookie 12 and elders...maybe not the civilian council though heh heh heh I'm evil like that XP any who kami will be coming back every once in a while most likely either giving him a prep talk or apologizing for her sister; fate...as for the uzumaki and namikaze clans breaking off from the uchiha and Hyuuga clans, the uzumaki only after branching off went to uzushiogakure. later the village became allies of leaf thus the spiral on the shinobi uniforms and flak jackets. heck even Naruto had an uzushio symbol on his 'kill me now' orange jacket and as for kyubi's chakra when Naruto regained control of the seal when Minato came in he left a parting gift for Naruto sealed inside the seal so to speak. after killing off sasuke in the war he was able to get the chakra. now this is all i will say about the story background if there are any questions feel free to ask and remember there are no stupid questions. I'm not a teacher but i can at least try right**


	3. Team work

Chapter 3: Teamwork

It was a long day to say the least. Meeting the team for a second time, and an unexpected test from the Hokage. Yeah….not how Naruto remembered things. He was right now unlocking the door to his apartment after some grocery shopping. When he opened the door he saw kami sitting on the couch.

"I see you took my advice about the groceries? But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Things took a slight detour today, so on behalf of my sister fate I apologize." She made a bow to emphasize the point.

"Fate actually exists….well I guess I owe Neji an apology." They both chuckled.

"She was mad when you said you didn't believe in her during the chunin selection exams. But she could understand your reasoning and you honestly weren't far from the truth. People weave their own fates and my sister only makes sure that the weave ends at the right time. Of course you know what that means don't you?" he nodded. "Now then, because of this twist of fate new experiences will accompany this second chance at life. Most of the events were already predetermined, like your mission to wave, of course though; miner details can be changed like who lives and who dies. Since I have free leave to see your fate I will tell you this 'a shark looms in the wave while the devils eyes accompany'. " and with that she went back to her realm and Naruto had to get ready for the test

* * *

><p><em>Training ground 7 6:55<em>

Naruto arrived at the training ground via flame shun shin and he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting there with a pained expression obviously from lack of breakfast.

"So you didn't take my advice, did you? Oh well. Here help yourselves" he tossed them each an apple and the looked at him

"Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything!" she yelled as best she could without letting hunger get to her.

"Then think of this, back in the academy did you ever skip breakfast on the day of a big test? No you didn't and why is this?….its a rhetorical, don't answer." Sasuke and Sakura both face palmed. "Now before this test begins I want to give you both something." He pulled out two tri-pronged kunai. "These kunai are used for my special Hirashin no jutsu or flying thunder god technique, passed down from my father to myself. The special seals give my teleportation a marker so even if I don't have the location in my minds eye I can focus on the seal and teleport there. You saw it yesterday in the hokage's test. Should you need my help throw the kunai on the ground like you would throw a kunai on a practice dummy so the end is sticking up, and remember that there is no shame in asking for help for only by leaning on each other every once in a while we can learn and when on the field we can even the odds by combining our strengths or even move the chips in our favor." Naruto gave them both a kunai. " oh and sakura because you were deemed the smartest, sensei is most likely going to hit you with his weakest genjutsu and then move on to other such techniques in the nin and taijutsu fields." She nodded. "Sasuke, beware the head hunter." Three minutes later Kakashi decided to show up and he noted the apple cores

"I said not to eat anything." He deadpanned

"But you never miss a meal before a big test." Naruto shot back

"Well that is true…..okay then lets get to the test" he pulled two bells from his pocket. "You objectives are to…." He was cut off by naruto

"Obtain one of the bells before noon, coming at you with intent to kill which is near impossible for fresh genin due to not having any kills under their belts. The one of us who doesn't have a bell will be tied to one of the stumps and not receive lunch and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi sweat dropped

"well yes that's right well the alarm is already set" he pulled up his headband "and with this being a team of strong ones I need to take this at least somewhat seriously"

Sasuke saw at that moment what his headband had under it, a scar running through his eye and a sharingan eye "How do you have a sharingan!" he yelled furiously.

"it was given to me by your uncle….so I could help him see the future, even if he is dead." Kakashi looked down sadness lining his eyes.

"Obito was a great Nin a shame I couldn't fight along side him like you did sensei" naruto spoke

At this Kakashi's eyes shot anger at the blonde "and how pray tell do you know Obito?"

"During my training a few years back a rouge Nin about chunin in strength from Takigakure, used the Edo tensei or impure world resurrection and among the two that were summoned was Obito and the other was Kigame hoseiya from Iwa. I took them out and got the reward for the missing Nin from Taki a week later" he replied with a look that said don't ask anymore. Kakashi nodded and began the test

Naruto stood in the same spot he was in moments ago and bit his thumb 'boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. Kuchiyose no jutsu' and in a plume of smoke two toads appeared. They were small, one had a graying beard and elder like hair on the sides of his head, the other had a granny style hairdo they were toad elders Shima and Fukusaku. Fukusaku was carrying a rather large scroll about two feet away from naruto's height.

"Ah, already eh? Well I'm gonna assume you want a clone summoned right?" Naruto nodded to the elder Fukusaku

"Alright. Ma, help me set the scroll down." Shima did as she was asked and hopped on the top of the scroll and unraveled it with Fukusaku. They summoned a clone and naruto dispelled it.

Kakashi's eyes widened at seeing this transpire his student had taken qualities of the toads just by dispelling a clone.

"You like? It's called Sage mode. By using nature chakra I enter this mode and using said chakra as a means to attack." He disappeared in a flash of speed. A cry above Kakashi, he looked up and immediately jumped out of the way. "sage art: odama rasengan" when the rasengan hit, it tore a huge crater into the field. Naruto charged towards Kakashi and threw a punch he missed by a quarter of an inch but Kakashi was still hit.

Sakura in the background was hiding in a tree thinking _'he didn't even hit Kakashi-sensei! So how was he hit? And how did Naruto gain that much power in a short amount of time? This doesn't make any sense and what's with the frogs, how was he able to summon them? This definitely isn't the same naruto we knew in the academy. Maybe the hyperactive blonde was just a mask after all. Okay Sakura think, a normal academy student should have an eleven point one percent chance of beating a sensei in combat, especially if the sensei is a jounin considering what Sensei told me when I asked him for help in my taijutsu meaning that one of us wont have a good chance since he has a sixty-six point six percent chance. So we have to team up to have a better chance, a thirty-three point three percent chance is better than an eleven point one percent chance but then that leaves the bell issue: one of us will lose and be sent back to the academy because there are only two bells meaning that the point is…teamwork? And Naruto knew to damn it, those hints should've given it away from the start and that kunai he gave me and sasuke-kun; he said it was for his dad's Hirashin no jutsu. Naruto's in a defensive pose right now so time to test this little theory.' _ She threw the kunai into the tree

Naruto sensed the kunai being lodged into the tree "Sorry sensei but I just got an emergency call." He said before leaving in a yellow flash over to his teammate

Sakura was shocked when he appeared next to him "what did you need, Sakura?" she looked at him with a cold hard determination.

"The point of the test, its teamwork isn't it?" Naruto smiled he was starting to get his friend back.

"I see the clues helped. How good is your chakra control?" she looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"It's decent, the teachers at the academy said it was close to perfect. Probably because my reserves are so small." He smiled

"I can lend you some of my chakra if need be, when you get ready to throw a punch in a split second before impact focus all of your chakra into your fist and I mean **ALL**. This is a trick I picked up from watching Tsunade beat someone for groping her in a casino. It will increase the impact tenfold; Tsunade could level mountains with this trick." Sakura was wide eyed

"Wow…..so what will we do with sasuke?" she asked

"Sasuke may not look it but his pride keeps getting the better of him, he'll listen but his pride won't let him accept help as such for the path he's chosen for himself. From looking at you I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that your primary element is Earth and your secondary element is water. After this is over I'll help you with your training since I'm going to be getting training done with my Yami no Mei kekei genkai. Now I have a plan but he has his Sharingan out so we have to block that out so we can get the bells." She nodded "good now, my god-father is the one that writes those books sensei likes to read and as such I read them myself; judging from how he was reading, he hasn't finished paradise yet. So we jump on three and you get practice on that trick and we get the bells" she nodded

Naruto put his fingers up for count down '3….2…1…..' "NOW!"

Kakashi looked at them. Sakura hit the ground and made a massive crater much to Sasuke's jealousy; Kakashi was shocked thinking _'what did I do to train a miniature Tsunade?'_, and Naruto was in position

"Hey sensei." that got Kakashi's attention "final Icha Icha paradise plot twist: The Main hero is….." Kakashi put his hands on his ears but could read naruto's lips via sharingan

'_Damn it all! With sharingan I can still read lips!'_ he closed his eyes for a moment and a small jingle penetrated his blocked hearing. He looked back and sweat dropped, naruto and sakura were standing behind him with smirks plastered on their faces….well not naruto

"Hidden meanings, sensei: a greatest tool to a shinobi is deception. You let your hobby get the best of you and for that you have lost. By now sasuke is probably figuring out the meaning of the test so….." they heard a scream of 'DAMN IT!' ring through the air and out came a pouting sasuke with an annoyed look on his face. "Now the meaning of the test was teamwork as the clues I gave indicated for them. Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. We all rise together or together we fall." Kakashi started clapping and the bell went off. "Well done, Naruto. I couldn't have said it better myself. Congratulations, you all pass with flying colors. I can understand sasuke's reasoning for not helping with your 'plot' seeing as he chose to be an avenger." He was cut off

"Actually you had a kage bushin hidden in the tree's above me and sakura, over hearing the discussion. Some basic info you need to know for us: I'm a wind and water type capable of doing Hyoton. Sakura is Earth and Water, and Sasuke is Fire and lightning. I'm pretty well versed in the Elemental manipulation training and some Medical Ninjutsu so I was thinking that you could work with Sasuke and I could work with Sakura. Oh before I forget, Fuku….sakuku? Huh I guess he already went to Mt. Myoboku without me noticing?" true enough his summons did go home as they had fulfilled their role and Naruto let down the Sage Mode

"Well then, since your summon are gone we'll take an hour break for lunch and get started on training."

Naruto, contrary to what people thought, had suggested the barbeque restaurant. Naruto and Kakashi had a talk about the possible training regiment for the team.

"to start Sakura off, I was thinking of something small out of my own arsenal, her primary element is Earth and secondary element is Water. So I was thinking that I would teach her Refresh or Earth strangle." This piqued their interest. "Refresh is a Healing technique I made personally basing the structure of the technique off of water prison but instead of a hard outer shell that captures someone it rather has a healing chakra in it. As for Earth strangle, well just based off of the Nara's Shadow Strangulation technique only with Earth chakra." Kakashi brought his Hand to his chin as if in thought

"well they both sound pretty useful, but what are the cons?" the waitress came up

"Alright is everyone ready to order?" they all nodded

"I'll have some of the ribs with the Herbal sauce." Kakashi went first

"I'll have two of the Ribs with the same sauce." Sakura went next

"I'll have the 5 oz. steak, no sauce. And some tea" Sasuke ordered

"I'll Have the 8 oz. Steak with a side of broccoli, and some of the strongest Sake you have." The rest of his team looked at him.

"Naruto aren't you a bit young?" Sakura asked

"When we dawn the Hita-ite we throw away our childhoods and welcome the fact that we are now adults and as such we are able to have a good drink every now and then. Here's my shinobi license ma'am" he flashed his license and she nodded.

"Okay I'll have your orders back in a bit and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Especially you cutie" she winked at Naruto and walked off to get the orders ready

"back to what's going on. The Cons aren't many. Refresh level one is the slowest and requires a bit of time, if you have it mastered it can get a bit faster. The Earth strangle is powered by the chakra flow so one must have a perfect amount of control before using it. As for you teaching sasuke, I have a few tricks I'd like him to try. Since he already has the Grand fire ball, phoenix flower, and Dragon flame down I'd like him to start on something more advanced from my arsenal. The phoenix missile and for lightning we'll start off small like Sakura since he has practically no experience in Raiton Jutsu. I'd like him to learn lightning edge, similar to your Raikiri only not as strong or fast so he doesn't have to worry about the tunnel vision without sharingan. The only problem is, he's going to have to learn the Lightning manipulation exercises for the rest of the techniques I have. Especially one in particular I have called the Armor of Narukami. Cloaking one's self into a batch of lightning chakra, at first to an opponent or anyone other than the user the lightning forms what looks like a golem of lightning before receding and granting the effects." He finished

Kakashi was baffled, his student managed to recreate the Raikiri and slow it down so that almost anyone can learn it.

"How many jutsu do you know?" Sakura asked. Wandering how much of a variety she would be learning from the blonde.

"Well out side of the jutsu that were created before I started working on my own arsenal I'd say I have at least two hundred and thirty eight, added with the premade jutsu I have a total of one thousand one hundred and twenty-two." They all gapped: how did he know that many jutsu.

They finished eating about twenty minutes later and headed back to the field

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that went well. Now on to the basic info. Yes naruto does have that many jutsu, but due to me not knowing all of them I will not show all of the arsenal that he truly has but will stick to the basic jutsu that he already had and to where I added to it. **

**As a simple plea, please review, it does this heart good to know that people like my story and constructive criticism is always welcomed. To know what mistakes you have and being able to correct them, that's the whole point of what I'm getting at. Sure nobody is perfect but we can always try and better ourselves. Thank you for reading and be on the look out for the new chapters I'll be working on in the future.**

**you can probably tell that the way Sakura and Naruto got the bells is almost exactly as they did in Shippuden, that wasn't my goal and there were a few mixed details like the Sage mode that I added in**

**Kami will be making more appearances as time goes on**

**Next time "Konohamaru returns, getting ready for wave" **


	4. getting ready for wave

Chapter 3: Konohamaru returns, getting ready for wave

* * *

><p>It's been a month since training began; Naruto had successfully studied the jyuuken fighting style and is working on his clan's version. Upon mixing the taijutsu as the scrolls left behind had said, before the rest was lost, he found that Jyuuken was best mixed with tiger style; hence he called it kuraken (dark fist). Sakura had mastered Refresh and Earth strangles and was building her reserves; she was at low chunin in reserves now. Sasuke was able to use lightning edge perfectly now and phoenix missile, he was adequate enough in elemental manipulation to learn stronger Raiton jutsu that Naruto had in his arsenal.<p>

Now they were currently at the training field, Naruto was sparring with Neji while Hinata was helping Sakura with her reserves, Sasuke was in the middle of learning shocking impulse and Infernal pillar, which took a vast amount of elemental manipulation. Hinata was given free leave from her father to learn her own fighting style, since she was a water user and more flexible than most Hyuuga, she dubbed her fighting style the 'gentle blades' fighting style.

Naruto spotted a Square rock by the bushes "take five Neji, Konohamaru; rocks don't have perfect angles, and certainly don't have eye-holes." Neji looked at the rock

"They put too much gunpowder in the smoke bomb." They both sighed

"When will they learn?" An explosion and the sound of coughing snapped them out of their musings.

"Dang it, every time this happens I swear I lose a bit of my lungs" a female voice said

"Yeah, too much gunpowder" a male voice said

"Ugh…sure. Maybe you should make the smoke bombs, Konohamaru."

The smoke revealed them to be Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru.

"Hey boss, can you teach us some tricks?" Naruto shook his head, Konohamaru always wanted to learn more from naruto, the kid saw Naruto as an older brother so it's no wonder.

"Sorry Konohamaru. My team is in the middle of training, and so is Neji and Hina-chan." Neji scowled a bit at the name he referred to Hinata by. His uncle had given him the letter left by his father and the fate complexion left but he was still a bit of a stiff, and her guard.

"How 'bout you work on the chakra control exercises. Boosting your reserves can help a lot later down the road." The blonde gave a teacher like pose while saying that and the trio flinched.

"Boss, why cant we learn anything else from you. We already learned the tree-climbing exercise and the water walking exercise. Why can't you teach us anything else?" the boy pouted

" 'sigh' fine" he made a kage bushin " go to the hokage and ask him if I can take on a few apprentices and on the way back, buy some water balloons." The trio looked puzzled "in the mean time you three will be working on your chakra reserves and control via water walking." They groaned and got started

"Ebisu really knows how to keep his student on a leash, doesn't he?" A voice said

"That he does, Ji-ji. That he does" the blonde replied

"So whats this about taking on students of your own?" the old kage had gotten there via shun shin after hearing what the clone said

"Well Konohamaru wants me to teach him and you know I have a soft spot in my heart for those three. If you can I'd appreciate it." Hiruzen sighed

"You're asking me to take them out of the academy and make them ninja to a shinobi who is technically a genin."

The kage was exasperated from what Naruto could tell, he knew all to well the price that comes with the job as a kage

"You know as well as I am that I am genin by rank only and am perfectly qualified to teach them. The fruits of labor are seen through what their doing now" Naruto made a motion to the lake area of training ground seven

The hokage was speechless to see his grandson playing tag with Moegi and Udon on the water, with out losing the footing. An impressive sight to see as they were all just first years in the academy.

"Well, if they can pass the standard graduation procedure then I will" Naruto called them over and asked them to perform the Standard academy Ninjutsu. When it came to clones, Konohamaru had the lowest amount due to his chakra reserves being larger than the rest of the trio…needless to say the Hokage passed them with a sigh "okay, since they passed early and you wanted to train them Naruto, this will be a joint team, this just has paperwork all over it. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, come to my office tomorrow morning to get your Hita-ite and follow up with Naruto and his team on missions. I'll have the council decide on your status as a shinobi to get you promoted Naruto….troublesome." the old kage left in a shun shin back to his office and the kage bushin came back with the water balloons.

"Alright you three, have a water balloon." They looked confused "the technique I'm going to teach you requires three stages of exercises before actually learning the technique, two of which you have already mastered. The third is the 'pop the water balloon' exercise your objective is simple: utilize the first two exercises to pop the water balloon. The tree climbing exercise teaches chakra control, the water walking exercise teaches to release a steady stream of chakra. The end result is this." He formed a rasengan in his hand. The trio looked in awe. The sphere was like a hurricane that kept going, getting faster with each passing second.

"The Rasengan, an A-rank technique that my father created. It's A-rank because of the strength and requires great chakra control. Other than that, well it's actually pretty easy to learn. Took pops four years to make, Kakashi-sensei one month to learn, and me, one week." Of course this had the desired effect; everyone on the field stopped what they were doing and looked at the new team within the team.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto "you aren't really going to teach them that are you?"

He nodded his head "it'll be good for them to know but only to use right now as a last resort to take out an enemy."

"Sensei, when will we start learning elemental Manipulation?" Udon was eager to learn what he could to become a good Genin and Hopefully Chunin soon.

"Sorry Udon, no manipulation until you have a few standard genin jutsu down plus the rasengan. After that we'll begin elemental manipulation." They got started.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: one month <em>

It's been another month since the joint team was made; Shikaku Nara the Jounin commander had told naruto that He'd wait until he had at least a C-rank with his teams under his belt. The Teams were in the middle of the mission to catch the demon cat, Tora. Kakashi had found the remnants of his father's blade and had it reconstructed. Adding the title of Shiroi kiba (white fang) to his list of aliases.

"This is Kiroi Senkou, I have the Target in sight and ready to capture."

"_This is Shiroi Kiba, do you have visual on the identification?"_

"Kiroi Senkou, that's affirmative, pink ribbon on the left ear, brown fur, white underbelly, with black strips of fur on the back. The target is confirmed as tora."

"_Shiroi kiba, you have the green for capture"_

"Tora, come here, I have some fish for you." The cat lept playfully into the blonde's arms. "Good girl. Now let's get you back to your owner. And if you're good on the way there I'll give her some tips on cat pampering." Tora purred at the thought.

"I swear your more a cat person than a toad, sensei." Konohamaru called from behind the bushes.

"Well let's just get back to reception to get the pay. Maybe we can get the C-rank today." The two teams went back to mission reception.

Once they entered, tora was returned to the owner as well as a few cat handling tips and a light demonstration, tora was very happy that her owner didn't crush her like she used to.

"Alright now, for the Next mission we have walking the Inuzuka dogs, painting fences, or….."

"Ji-ji, I believe that my team is ready for a C-rank mission." Naruto gave off the air of authority, Kakashi spoke up saying that he was in agreement.

"Well the rest of the C-ranks were already taken today aside from one. Tazuna, you may enter." An old drunk man walked in

"What is this, I paid good money for protection, and all I get is a bunch of brats. 'Swig' hell even the jounin is as laid back as they come." Naruto sighed

"we may not look like much, but a shinobi's greatest ally is deception, Konohamaru could destroy a tree with a single attack. So what say we all pack up and head out in an hours time. And Kakashi, don't be late. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that Icha Icha book you have." Kakashi paled and went to get ready

_One hour later, konoha gates._

Everyone was there and moving along now. Konohamaru was excited to leave the village for the first time. He almost wanted to laugh seeing as Konohamaru had the same reaction as he did when he left the village for the first time. When they were about a mile out Naruto and Kakashi noticed the puddle on the road, he shifted his eyes towards Kakashi and nodded, the jounin gladly returned it. They kept moving until the demon brothers made their move. Goza and meizu attacked Kakashi and Naruto, the Genin on the team were getting into defensive stance.

"Two down, five to go" they rushed the bridge builder only to get a leaf whirlwind from Moegi, and a head kick from sasuke. Knocking both out effectively.

"Wow, their supposed to be chunin to, well we got the info we need. Good job Moegi." Naruto said while coming from the tree he was hidden in. Kakashi following suit.

"Well, tazuna. You have some explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: all righty then, that's a rap on this one. This was just a set up chapter. This wasn't how I thought my story would play out so far but I'm not complaining.**

**If anyone wants to call me on the fact that I used jutsu from ninja saga, I already said I would be using them and put them in the disclaimer on chapter 1. Please read the authors notes. If anyone has an idea for an OC, I need a replacement for Team seven since you can already see that naruto is going to get promoted, and I really don't want to use sai like most other authors did. On a side note I also need an OC team so a total of five considering I need the sensei in as well. Please put your character in the reviews and I will try to bring them in around the Chunin exam arc if not then, then a few chapters later. Thank you for your time. **

**Next time: Encounter! Mirror vs. mist**


	5. Encounter! Mirror Vs Mist

Chapter 4: Encounter! Mirror vs. Mist

* * *

><p>"Now would the two of you like to explain why you were attacked?" the Demon brothers woke up from the bashing that they previously received<p>

"Up yours meat bag!*" Goza was pissed, obviously from being taken out by mere genin

"Alright I wanted to refrain from using this but…Mira no Mei: mirror of Grace" the sky became purple and when they noticed that his eyes had changed it all made sense. They were in a genjutsu. "Don't try to resist, your in my realm now, I control time and space. Until you tell me what I want to know I will proceed to put you through a torture trick I picked up from watching an Uchiha." He smirked and pulled out a completely black katana. The blade shined red while the hilt had more decoration to it, making it look like a piece of art. Anyone would underestimate the blade thinking it would break easily, but they were wrong, this was his blade kanesaeda. "Last chance, any takers?" he could feel them smirk. "Fine, you will suffer seventy-two hours of pain."

He put the blade into their chests one at a time. He knew this would break them, but he already knew what was going to happen….at least most of it. _'A shark looms in the wave and the devils eyes accompany'_ that meant that Kisame and Itachi would be in wave

After he got through he left them. Outside the genjutsu the demon brothers screamed like they were on fire and wouldn't stop. Naruto got up and told them what he knew.

"They were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder. Apparently they were working with the Demon of the mist and his apprentice. A Hyoton user with a kekei genkai affinity for Hyoton. He'll be wearing a hunter Nin uniform and goes by the name of Haku. This is troublesome but I'd heard about the dealings of Gato and how wave has suffered." They looked at him confused "what, I keep my ears open about potential allies, trade routes, and neighboring villages. Anyway, back on track. I'm assuming that because of Gato's dealings Tazuna-san barely had enough money to pay for anything above C-rank am I right?" Tazuna nodded "since this requires to have a vote between the team on weather or not to continue, what do you all say?"

Konohamaru was the first to speak up "If this Gato guy is as bad as you say, then I say full steam ahead!" Udon and Moegi pumped their fist into the air shouting 'yeah!'

"Why not, if we don't take this we cant get a proper measure up on how strong we are now and what we can do to improve." Sasuke added

"Sure, this seems like a great opportunity and could possibly be our only one for a while to get some decent field work for the village." Sakura definitely has matured from her days of chasing Sasuke as the Howler monkey fan girl she once was and even cut her hair.

"Well it looks like were all in agreement then. Tazuna, I'll take care of the Extra payment for the mission. Wave needs all the money it can get right now to get back up off ground zero. But don't expect every shinobi to be so willing to do so. Now let's move it, double time. We don't know when Zabuza and his apprentice will strike. I'd like to be in wave before that happens." Naruto had a summoned a toad for Tazuna to ride on so they could make better time. They preferred to go by water walking instead of the ferry that was there for visitors to go to the village.

When they reached an area with a lake the blonde put them at a Halt. He brought out his sword scroll and summoned a red katana with what looked like magic runes inscribed onto it. This was the blade Anakasumi.

"Something isn't right." Kakashi added his thoughts before his eyes went wide. "GET DOWN!" they ducked. Gama brought up a protective posture around the bridge builder. A whirling blade struck Anakasumi before a mist Nin with no shirt, camo pants, and no eyebrows took hold of the sword.

"Good, I didn't expect anyone to actually block my Kubikiri Houcho. You must be good. And to see Sharingan no Kakashi in the group as well. I'm honored." The new Arrival started to put in an evil chuckle that creped everyone even Sasuke out,excluding Naruto.

"Don't flatter your self. Your fight is with me." Naruto threw Zabuza off balance by parrying his blade. Once that was done he came after the missing Nin with a horizontal feign and slashed at the leg. The attack connected and Zabuza Cringed from the hit. But laughs

"Not bad kid. Let's see how you like this" he made and Tiger hand sign with one hand and the other half above his head. "Ninpou: kirigakure no jutsu." A heavy mist started to cloak the area. The blonde called to his team to make a defensive formation around Tazuna, in which they complied. Naruto flashed through the hand signs and summoned Gamateken a sensory type summon, and one of his many allies, he asked where Zabuza was.

"Over by the old guy." The toad said. Naruto sped over to the target, and blocked the executioner's blade. They clashed with sparks flying. Seeing his tactics not work he dove into the water. The blonde jumped in feeling it was heavier and denser knew it was a water prison jutsu and gave him an edge. Weaving through the hand signs while in the sphere he used the pressure wave impalement which caused Zabuza to jump back to not get hit.

"Why wont you stay still!" the demon of the mist was shaking in rage. He started to weave through hand signs and so did Naruto, using the Mira no mei to copy his opponent, just as his sensei had done in his past life.

"ox, monkey, hare, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, serpent, ox, ram, serpent, boar, ram, rat, monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, ram, tiger, serpent, rat, monkey, hare, boar, dragon, ram, rat, ox, monkey, bird, rat, ram, bird." As they finished the last hand sign two enormous dragons emerged from the water and struck out at each other. Colliding they made a rain fall as the jutsu ended.

"How did…."

"You do that" Naruto smirked

"Can you…." Again Naruto cut him off

"See the future, why yes I can. And do you know what I foresee in your future Zabuza Momochi? Death" Using the words of his sensei naruto And Zabuza Started another string of hand signs, only naruto finished a second earlier than Zabuza and called the jutsu " Suiton: Giant vortex" the water began forming ripples until it rose with half the height of the dragons and twice the width. It shot out at Zabuza and pushed him into a tree.

All the while Zabuza was thinking _'Is this how I'm going to die?'_

The jutsu finally dropped and the demon of mist was catching his breath. He grabbed Kubikiri Houcho….only to be hit in the neck with three Senbon.

"So the Apprentice makes His move." They all got into a defensive position yet again, except for the blonde.

"Take Zabuza and go, should we meet again I will not be hesitant to end his life. Make sure that you tell him that my favorite number is nine." The pseudo hunter raised an eyebrow under the mask, but nodded. He grabbed the Kubikiri Houcho and Zabuza before leaving in a leaf Shun shin.

"Sensei, what was that about? We could've gotten rid of a threat." Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru were equally confused. Why did their sensei let the enemy go alive?

"And at the same time, we may have gained a very powerful ally. Gato is known to use missing Nin and throw them away to the execution block for whatever country they came from. All we have to do is keep Tazuna-san alive long enough for Gato to show his true colors, and have Zabuza come to our side. His apprentice is probably low to mid chunin level in skill so that means were going to have to step up our training. Wouldn't you agree Kakashi-sensei?" the Cyclops nodded with his head in his little orange book.

When they entered the village, to say that they were sickened by the sight of the place would've hit the mark a bit too much. Konohamaru had to bite down on his hand to keep from letting out the rage that would've done better for use in training, as a drive more or less. Moegi and Udon turned a bit green at the site. Sakura was disgusted; Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were neutral. Sasuke; because he had been in worse, Kakashi; because he was reading his book, and Naruto; because he had seen it all before.

"Hey Naruto?" the blonde looked at his sensei "during the bell test, why did you use sage mode. From what I saw during the match you had with Sandaime-sama, you didn't need it. So why?"

"Mainly because I hadn't used it in so long, I wanted to get back into the feel of using or start using toad oil again. Frankly I'd rather not use the latter, too high is the risks of turning into a toad statue." He shivered a bit

"well I guess that answers a bit, but what do you mean by turning into a toad statue?" Naruto shivered for the first time in fear since his return to this time.

"when using toad mountain oil to gather nature chakra, it has a tendency to gather too much, so to regulate it one must have exceptional chakra control." He answered

They had reached Tazuna's house next to a lake. He walked in and announced their presence.

"Tsunami, I'm Home. And I have the Ninja that will help us in our goal of freedom." Tsunami walked in and gave her father a hug.

"Welcome home, I have some tea brewing. Would you all like to have a seat in the mean time?" they nodded. A young boy wearing a yellow shirt, a pair of overalls, and a white hat with a blue strip on it came in. "Inari, Your grandfather just got back from his trip to Konohagakure, why don't you say hello."

Inari took a look at all of the Ninja and said "Mom, they're gonna die" in a deadpan voice which angered Konohamaru, Moegi, and Sakura. "There's no way you can win against him."

"Listen up kid. I'm a supper hero ninja, who's gonna be Hokage one day. No one from this Gato guy can get to me!" Inari scoffed

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" This served to anger them more. He walked towards the door to the upstairs portion of the house

"Inari, where're you going?" Tazuna called out.

"to look at the lake from my room." He left.

Konohamaru really did remind naruto of himself, he even saw the boy use the same lines he did the first time he came here. The blonde looked at the picture.

"That picture is of your family is it not?" Tsunami nodded. "Ten to one, Inari has the ripped out portion of the picture in his room and hasn't gotten over the loss, has he?" Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked at how fast he had come to the conclusion.

"Yes, the mans name was Kaiza, my late husband and Inari's step-father. Inari looked up to him more than anyone else…but then the incident happened

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alright! I got another chapter done. It seems I made a cliff hanger as well….heh heh well to those who wanted to know why I got naruto to use sage mode in the bell test got there answer today. I still need those OC's people. Remember im only adding the five.**

**I know this is kinda a weak challenge but guess where i got the line goza used came from.**

**Next time: Hero's legacy returned**


	6. Hero's legacy returned

Chapter six: Hero's legacy returned

* * *

><p><strong>Some may ask how naruto has some of the abilities of sharingan and byakugan. Look at the author's notes in chapter 2. This should explain a majority of answers for viewers so please take the time to read the authors notes as they contain background info that might have been missed in the story so far.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It was a few years back when Gato hadn't even come to our peaceful village. Inari had been on the docks with his pet dog. A group of bullies saw him and decided to take the dog away. They then threw him into the sea that outlooks the village along with the dog. Inari said that he blacked out soon after the water took over his vision. When he woke up he was in a forest area and a man was fixing up his catch. That was Kaiza. He was a strong man and earned the heart of the village. Then Gato came. He took the village and started raising taxes on the simplest items, When Kaiza decided to intervene Gato got the chance to make an example to the village. Kaiza was executed right in front of the village, more specifically, Inari." Tsunami had finished the tale while the three from naruto's team were on the verge of braking down. Sakura and sasuke were sad but looked impassive. Kakashi had his nose in his book.<p>

"When the time comes, Inari will learn of this fault, his belief in hero's, will become real again, me and my team will make sure of it. Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi. Get some rest in today; tomorrow we start to step up the training." He proceeded to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" the Cyclops looked from his book.

"To see Inari." Is all he said before leaving the room.

When Naruto got to Inari's room he paused for a moment remembering the first time he saw Inari like how he would see him now. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The silent sobs stopped for Inari and the boy hid the picture and answered.

"What do you want?" was all he had to say upon opening the door.

"May I come in?" the boy shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

"You never answered my question."

"And I intend to but at least here me out before coming to conclusions." The boy nodded "Inari, I apologize for my students outburst earlier, he spoke out of line. What I'm here to do is just to talk. The picture of your father, it's hard not having him here anymore isn't it" the boy looked like he was going to cry. "It's alright to cry for someone you have lost, in fact some of the strongest warriors cry for their loved ones. It is because you cry that you have a strong heart Inari. This kind of matter is never taken lightly. I know personally. We are in a somewhat similar boat, I only found out who my parents were recently, but back then I thought 'to be strong one mustn't shed tears' I was wrong. I hadn't had a family by blood my entire life. It was only after I became a genin in the shinobi ranks that I started making friends and eventually a surrogate family. But even before that my dream was to be recognized, to do that I wanted to become a kage, a leader. My father and mother were truly strong Inari. My father was the yondaime hokage of my village, and known as the Kiroi Senkou or yellow flash. He had a flee on sight order in the bingo books as an sss-rank Nin. My mother had two nicknames, the red hot hanabero (chili pepper) and the spinning red death, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, my father Minato Namikaze. While my father was leader, my mother was the last of the Uzumaki before my birth, so in a sense she was also a princess of sorts. Inari, who do you consider precious?" the blonde asked

"Huh? Precious?" the boy was confused

"Who are the people you care about the most?"

"Oh. My mom, grandpa, my friends in the village…."

"If one has people that they would die for, you can attain true strength. Remember that Inari." Naruto then got up to get a training regiment ready for his team, leaving Inari to think about what he said

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

Team seven and Naruto's team were in a forest area. Sakura and sasuke were learning the tree climbing exercise for chakra control. Naruto's team on the other hand was learning about their elements so he gave them a slip of paper.

"Alright, these are special slips of chakra paper, adding chakra to them will determine which element we can teach you. If your slip burns; you're a fire type, soaks; you're water, crumbles; you have lightning, turns to dust; you're an earth type, splits in half; you're a wind user."

They added chakra. Moegi's split in half and soaked. Konohamaru's split in half and burned. Udon's caught on fire and turned to dust.

"Moegi, you're a wind and water. Konohamaru, you're a wind and fire user. Udon, you're an earth and fire user. You'll be learning to use your primary elements before moving on to use your secondary elements, Konohamaru and Moegi you'll be using wind chakra to cut through the designated trees, Udon you'll be smashing the boulders that I set up for you.

* * *

><p><em>Zabuza's Hideout.<em>

Zabuza was on a couch resting, though he wasn't much better than the day before he was certainly doing better.

"Zabuza-sama, are you really sure that we can handle them? Kakashi of the sharingan is one opponent but from what I saw, the blonde one was just as strong if not stronger than Kakashi." The masked apprentice was indeed wary of the blonde whose name she forgot to get.

"True, but a wise man once said 'where there is a will, there is a way. So unless that kid a jinchuriki all we need to do is get information on the brats. Where is your doubt coming from anyway, Haku?"

"Well…the blonde told me to give you a message. 'My favorite number is nine' is what he said." Haku proceeded to take off her mask.

Zabuza's eyes shot open "FUCK! WE ARE DAMNED TO ALMIGHTY HELL!" he then proceeded to hit his head on the arm of the couch he was resting on. Hakus just sweat dropped from his antics.

The door opened to reveal a midget in a business suit and two samurai behind him. "So what's wrong with the baby demon? Did you get beat up by the bridge builder or somthin'? It don't matter, it said in your contract that you would kill the guy on the first try." He used his rich person cane to try and hit Zabuza on the head. It was stopped, by a blue fish man.

"Man, and here I thought you'd be at least in Iwa by now misty." The fish man said.

"Kisame, what the fuck are you doing here!" the day was truly full of surprises for Zabuza today.

"it just so happens that we ran into you both on our search to find a certain fox with nine tails, you wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" a stoic man with black hair and red eyes that held three tomoes in them stepped forward.

"Uchiha Itachi, it just so happens that the fox did this to your's truly." The man nodded.

"You should be up and about in seven days time. In the mean time, Kisame, stay here. I'm going to do some scouting on our prey." Kisame nodded.

Gato turned to his samurai and asked "Can anyone explain to me what the fuck just happened?"

"I think we got extra hands, free of charge." The guy said while looking confused

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's team training area<em>

It had been several hours since the team started training. Inari even came out to watch, and he was in awe of what they were doing. Naruto though noticed someone in the area.

"Uchiha Itachi, you might as well come out. I could sense you a mile away." The young sensei said startling the genin and Inari.

"It's been along time since I last saw you, naruto-kun. You've grown to look so much like your father." The stoic man stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you still working with Ero-sennin in his spy network, weasel?" now that truly startled itachi and that is quite the feat.

_' How does he know my Anbu name? I don't recall ever telling anyone other than father.' _"More or less. How is my little brother?"

"a spoiled brat whose pride is getting the better of him more often than naught. All the same though I take it this wasn't meant to be a social visit."

The man nodded "it was supposed to be a scouting mission, until you called me out."

"Sasuke is going to learn the truth one day, you know that right?" Itachi got into a fighting position.

"Yes, but until that day comes you are my target and I must bring you in." Naruto got into his kuraken stance and activated his yami no Mei

The two started at each other with grace and precision, only naruto landing blows, hitting Itachi's rib cage with a kuraken strike. Itachi turned into a flock of crows. When itachi reformed Naruto had gotten ready for his new attack. "You are in my field of destruction." Itachi looked in interest. Naruto got into a stance similar to the Eight trigrams sixty four palms attack but with a closed tiger fist "Meridian Destruction!" hitting the one hundred and twenty-eight meridians starting from front to back in swift quick motions not leaving Itachi any room for a substitution, or blocking. Itachi was in an utter panic now. He had to deactivate his Sharingan just to conserve chakra. Naruto Decided to end the fight quickly now and started using hand signs, he called out "Hyoton: Tosho (frost bite)!" the area proceeded to freeze over Itachi jumped out of the way to avoid the attack

Itachi made a few hand signs to fire off one of his weaker jutsu, the grand fireball and have it only miss while he brought out his blade. Naruto saw this and drew one of his own blades. This time it was a black bladed katana. This blade itself had golden runes carved into it, the guard was rectangular and silver, the hilt was dark red with hints of gold in it. Putting his weapon scroll back into his pouch he deactivated his yami no Mei to put himself on even grounds with Itachi, he was already holding back as it was and he didn't need to push any less into the fight lest his enemy know what was going on and retreat.

"That attack earlier, it looked to be similar to the eight trigrams sixty-four palm of the Hyuuga, how do you know such an attack?" the stoic man was now very out of breath from his meridians being cut off.

"the Uzumaki Doujutsu: Yami no Mei or dark eye is similar to the Hyuuga byakugan because the Uzumaki broke off from the Hyuuga and went to Uzushiogakure just as your clan broke off from the Rikudo sennin's clan. Pein is the leader of Akatsuki is he not. Surly since he is half Uzumaki he would be able to give you more detail than what I am willing to give."

Making a few hand signs itachi prepared a shun shin "if this is the extent of your power you will not be able to defeat me or my partner when we confront you on the bridge." He left

The genin came out from hiding with Inari and after a small debriefing on what they saw they headed back to Tazuna's house. Inari all the while looking at the blonde haired man like he was the spitting Image of Kaiza.

'_maybe there are still hero's out there…..just one more time I'd like to believe, just one more time.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so that's another one down. For those that don't know Kubikiri Hocho is Zabuza's Executioners blade literally the name does mean executioners decapitation blade. Samehada means shark skin. **

**Tosho means frost bite if you missed it.**

**Next time: power of human sacrifice**


	7. power of human sacrifice

Chapter 7: Power of human sacrifice

* * *

><p>Naruto just got in to the house with his team, an eventful day had just occurred and frankly everyone was tired. Naruto sat at the kitchen table with a scroll and ink brush ready to write a message to the sandaime. Until Kakashi decided to stick his nose into his business.<p>

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the masked man never even looked from his book

"Sending a request for back up, I encountered a rouge stronger than Zabuza and if my information is accurate, than one Hoshigaki Kisame will be accompanying him." Finishing the scroll he laid it out performing a series of hand signs to summon his personal messenger, Gamakichi

"Yo. What'cha need?" the orange toad was given the scroll.

"I need this scroll to the sandaime, in return ask him for a reply on this matter for me and I will give you a bag of candy upon your return." The toad nodded

"Right chief!" and with a poof Gamakichi was gone.

"So who was the rouge you encountered?" Naruto closed his eyes and searched for sasuke's presence.

"Sasuke is still training with sakura, good" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "The rouge I encountered was Uchiha Itachi. I'm the unfortunate prey for him and his partner. Upon recent events Itachi and Kisame became apart of an organization called Akatsuki, a group of S-rank criminals bent on capturing the Biju and or jinchuriki to place the Biju inside of a Gedo statue summoned by their pseudo leader; Pein via his Rinnegan, while the true leader is the thought to be deceased Uchiha Madara. The Akatsuki are split into teams of two and are strong on their own accord but are even stronger because of their unsurpassed teamwork."

Kakashi had a troubled look now and the blonde could understand why. This was a serious threat. "Who did you ask for backup?"

"Team Kurenai and the ANBU Tenzou." Kakashi looked at him weirdly

"Tenzou? Why him, his skills are more used for scouting if I remember right."

"His mokuton abilities can calm the Biju in me should I start to get out of hand." The scarecrow nodded "though there is a chance we may need to start the bridge from scratch then." Kakashi face faulted and the blonde just looked at him. The rest of the team decided to come in as well

Gamakichi decided to poof back now with the reply, Naruto read it and nodded

'_Naruto,_

_I know that you think you may be able to handle this but if worst comes to worst in this situation, it's always better to run with your team and live to fight another day than to die in a foolish squabble. I commend you: asking for back up was the smart thing to do even in the current situation. As for advice, it would be better to deal the final blow at the source. Team Kurenai and Yammato are on their way as I write this. Please be careful my grandson and keep everyone alive; I know you can._

_ The sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi.'_

"I'm going to get some sleep, Kakashi. we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

All of the shinobi slept a peaceful sleep, except for Naruto that night. A nightmare plaguing him

* * *

><p><em>Nightmarememory_

_Naruto (critical war version) along with team Asuma were fighting along side several Kumo and Kiri squads, hordes of Zetsu clones and resurrected shinobi_

"_Shikamaru" the blonde looked to the pineapple headed shinobi_

"_Right! Formation: Ino-shika-cho!" his teammates gave a chorus of ' right' before getting in position "Kagemane no jutsu!" trapping several resurrected shinobi in his shadow before releasing the two that Ino put a Mind destruction Jutsu on and Choji taking out the rest with a butterfly bomber. It was at that moment thought that Choji had an opening and a hidden opponent took it, it was the resurrected 'bi-polar' Jugo who had been killed when entering the crossfire of the two sides participating in the war. Charging at Choji and hitting him with his transformed arm._

_Shikamaru tried to get him away from Choji, he was already low on chakra for the day but had enough to perform a 'shadow stinger' jutsu on Jugo, Ino was running purely on taijutsu in this part in time. Naruto just took notice. Shikamaru's jutsu had no effect and Choji was out cold before Jugo grew what looked like a cannon and shot it at Choji: burning a hole into the big man's chest._

"_CHOJI!" the corpse of Jugo took notice and charged Naruto. Only to meet a 'twin lion strike' from the Newly Arrived Hinata. Jugo was now fully transformed and a degree faster than before. Striking at Hinata before being ensnared in Naruto's jutsu "lava release: Volcanic swallow up!" the ground before Jugo turned to lava and swallowed him up, screaming in agony. The four after making sure that the area was clear of enemies for the moment went to check on Choji._

"_Great…ugh...Job guys." The big man grunted out holding the part of his stomach that was blasted by Jugo_

"_Save your breath Choji, you're going to need it when you get better." Choji shook his head his blood starting to reach the feet of his comrades._

"_Sorry….I-I don't T-think that I can f-f-finish the mission guys. 'cough' do m-me a favor, I-Ino, Shikamaru, win the war for m-me 'cough' 'cough'" that was his last wish before he went to join the other KIA shinobi. A new horde appeared with Hidan as the leader of this squadron._

"_Ha! Sulking over a fallen comrade. How fucking stupid are you, this is war fuckers and if you keep fucking living in the past your all just going to be a sacrifice to the great god Jashin!" Naruto looked at the manically laughing man with his Mira no Mei activated it went from two diamonds around the pupil to six instantly._

"_Do NOT insult my friends, YOUR HEADS WILL FUCKING ROLL AKATSUKI BASTARD!" in a final roar a purple flame wrapped the area around Naruto and his comrades and a flaming golem that looked like a stronger version of Sasuke's Susano-o sprung from the flames wielding two swords of flame. It swung its swords at the waves of enemies killing them _

_In that rage he woke up from the Nightmare_

* * *

><p><em>Real world<em>

"!" waking up everyone else in the house Naruto sat up covered in sweat breathing heavily. Placing his hand over his right eye he tried to catch his breath.

Tsunami and Tazuna walked in. "I heard a scream, what happened?"

"it was just a nightmare…that's all it ever was…." Everyone looked at the Blonde man weirdly

"Sensei, my mother told me that if you talk about a nightmare it will go away. Do you want to talk about it?" Moegi asked

"You can get rid of nightmares that way…but not memories….." He got up to use the restroom. Everyone else tried to get to sleep after hearing what he said.

Splashing a bit of water on his face, Naruto looked in the mirror.

"just a nightmare….."

'**It was a bit more than that Kit. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul, someone is bound to find out sooner or later so why not tell them?'**

"Because, I don't want them to fear for a future they will not have this time around."

'**but having more allies prepare to help you in your struggle will be a more…how you say, advantageous in a war like this.'**

"we aren't in war and I don't want them to be. Even if it costs me my life Kyu, I'm going to stop this from happening."

'Knock' 'knock' "hey, Naruto. Are you alright in there? I heard you talking to someone." It was Sasuke

"I'm fine. All will be explained tomorrow."

"all right….If you say so."

Naruto exited the restroom and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day.<em>

Kurenai's team arrived with yammato shortly after everyone started breakfast. Hinata of course was overjoyed to see Naruto again.

"So Kakashi, aren't you going to fill me in on whats happened so far on the mission or are you going to read that perverted orange book all day." Kurenai was known by a majority of the village as the pervert hater.

"You should ask naruto instead, he's the one who sent the request." The scarecrow deadpanned.

"Naruto is a genin isn't he? Why did you let your genin send the request?"

"Actually Kurenai-san, I have a special status as Elite-genin and have already taken a team of my own, I will have my official jounin promotion after Shikaku-san feels that I'm ready, that should be pretty soon knowing him." The blonde mumbled the last part under his breathe.

"No way, how did you get such a promotion like that?" Kiba decided to stick his nose in the business.

"Indeed, I would like to inquire that as well, Naruto-san." Shino asked and Akamaru barked in the background.

"You all saw the match between me and Sandaime-jiji, combine that with the fact that my team was already looking up to me in a student teacher way and Shikaku's way of thinking, I should get my promotion after we return from wave. Get everyone a seat, you to yammato." Yammato was okay with standing, but in all honesty was starting to get annoyed with being a background character.

Once everyone was seated Naruto started. "Alright, my team and Kakashi's team left around two o'clock three days ago after about an hour of walking in we were faced with demon brothers of mist, Goza and Meizu. They were relatively easy to deal with. After we got into Nami no Kuni we were faced with the demon of the bloody mist, I fought him personally with a style of fighting that would've worked well in the situation. Monkey see monkey do, to utilize the style of fighting you should be precise in reading your opponents movements or have the Namikaze or Uchiha blood line. For exact movement. When we got a few hours of rest we started on training, Kakashi's team started on tree walking while my team was getting started on Elemental Manipulation." Cue gasps.

"Who exactly is on your team?" Yammato asked

"Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They're quite the group of prodigies if I do say so my self. But back on point we were being scouted by an s-rank Nin who was working with a group called Akatsuki, a group of S- rank Nin trying to capture the biju. But to do so they need to find what is known as power of human sacrifice; a jinchuriki. Now this bit of information is in correspondence to a piece of information that needs to be said. I won't begrudge you if you all hate me afterwards. The story of the Kyubi being defeated by my father, it was only to a degree true, to defeat a biju is to seal it. There are nine in all and any tail higher than three tails has to be sealed into a human, any higher than six has to be sealed into a new born child. It just so happens that I was the only one born in Konahagakure that day. I am the Kyubi no jinchuriki." He waited for the reaction of everyone in the room.

"So you got a kick ass demon sealed in you, hell that sounds like it could make you the strongest in the world dude. I mean come on you'd have to be a complete dipshit to not see the scroll that holds the Kunai, right?" Kiba was the first to speak

"I agree with Kiba-san on this matter. In a sense you are similar to my clan in the fact that we are prosecuted for our pact with the Kikaichu that we hold in our bodies." Shino spoke next with an air of dignity

"The fact you hold Kyubi makes you the hero of the village, it seems as though you've had a hard life either way, No matter what dobe, we are still brothers in arms and rivals." Sasuke had a smirk on his face after that little comment.

"If it wasn't for you, Naruto, I would be weak and worthless to the team, no demon would help any human." Sakura got her point across.

"Mah mah, myself and Kurenai have long since known that and we can at least tell the difference." The people in the room looked at Kakashi since he still had his nose in the book.

"You're our sensei and leader, ain't no way you're a demon, boss!" the Konohamaru corps. Chorused in with a 'yeah' all that was left was hinata. Everyone looked at her.

Hinata got up from the seat and moved over to Naruto. "You already know how I feel about you Naruto-kun." She gave him a kiss on the lips startling him but felt very nice at the same time.

"Way to go boss!" kiba knocked Konohamaru on the side of the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being the first to say something like that about my surrogate sister." 'Arf!'

"I really am just a background character aren't I." yammato said with a sigh.

Everyone looked at him. "Oh yeah your still here aren't you?" yammato face faulted with a sweat drop

"Maybe you should continue with the details." The mokuton user said.

"Right, the team from the Akatsuki if my information is accurate is Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE! TELL ME NOW; I'LL FLIP THIS ENTIRE FUCKING VILLAGE UPSIDE DOWN TO FIND HIM!"

"Sasuke, calm yourself, at your current strength you wont be able to defeat him. If you're really so bent on fighting him though, I'll help you in your training." Sasuke didn't like the Idea of Itachi being near but knew that Naruto was right, so he took a seat. "Now continuing on, there is a specific reason I requested all of you to come for backup. Yammato, you're here in case I get out of hand." Everyone looked confused "mokuton abilities are somehow able to calm Biju and Jinchuriki. 'Sigh' team Kurenai was made as a tracking team but each of you holds a special purpose unknowingly to the team you were put on. Kiba, your teamwork with Akamaru makes you a double team threat to the enemy. Shino, your Kikaichu are able to poison, paralyze, and drain chakra from an enemy while they don't have the slightest clue whats going on. Kurenai, not only is your Genjutsu good for distraction but assassinations as well. And finally we have Hinata, with the right training you could be a top notch field medic nin and at the same time give away enemy position to set up an ambush or prepare for uneven odds. Team Kurenai is possibly the most balanced team there is right now, and that's what we need right now. We still have about six days before the final assault we'll train for five days and prepare for the sixth after training is done. Is this agreeable with everyone." A quick nod from everyone. "Good, sasuke come with me"

They got up from the table and went outside. Once they got into the clearing they were headed to Naruto set up an imprisonment jutsu to stop anyone from getting in, or out.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"You wanted to awaken your sharingan; well this is the first part of your training.

* * *

><p><strong>next time: Intense training, sharingan awakens<strong>

**People i still need the OC's remember i need a total of five, just put the name, height, specialization (tai,gen,ken,or ninjutsu) and gender. a bio would be nice as well. thank you and have a nice day**


	8. Intense training: Sharingan awakens!

Chapter 8: Intense training, Sharingan awakens!

* * *

><p>The area around Naruto and Sasuke took the form of an arena<p>

"Awakening the sharingan is not something that can be done in simple circumstances, the easiest way is to battle for your life. I'll be coming at you with intent to kill; only by awakening your sharingan will you be able to deflect my blows."

Not even a moment later Naruto charged Sasuke with a kunai in hand not leaving any room for Sasuke to block, all he could do was dodging; but even with that strategy he still ended up with a few scratches.

Several hours this kept up and the Uchiha was about to give up. Naruto on the other hand was charging one of his stronger attacks: he had only wished to do this as a last resort to awaken Sasuke's sharingan, but it needed to be done.

"Raiton: Scatter storm!" the blonde jumped with lightning in hand doing a twist in mid-air and slamming his fist into the ground, said ground split with a fissure and the lightning held in his hand erupted from the fissure.

He looked at Sasuke's eyes; he had been able to dodge that completely. His guess was right; in Sasuke's eyes were two tomoes within crimson eyes.

"Congrats Sasuke; phase one complete. Get some rest; take some chakra pills and plasma pills. We'll start on phase two in two hours tops" he said throwing a small bag to him, in which Sasuke caught with ease. He wasn't sure what he meant when he said that, he took his kunai and looked at it, he smirked and limped back to the house to get some rest

* * *

><p>"That was to over the top, you could've actually killed him!" Kakashi was mad; His comrade had just put his student through a vicious training exercise<p>

"The training was harsh, that may be true. But the fruit of labor was what counts. Just relax there is a method to my madness." Naruto said, not looking from the book he was reading, 'loved and loveless' by an unknown author. Gama then decided to make his presence known with a puff of smoke.

"Gama is the order ready?" the toad nodded in response and pulled out a Nodaichi (the sword Sasuke had in shippuden) "thank you friend. Here is the compensation for your work." Naruto gave the toad twenty-five thousand ryo and the toad disappeared into a puff of smoke

"What's the sword for?"

"Something that will help Sasuke's training when I deem him able to use the advanced Raiton jutsu, put simply that its an elemental blade to mix with Raiton chakra. When he masters the chidori we will step up his training. The next part of the training I'm putting him through will be more likely a genjutsu so to help awaken the next step in the sharingan. Then we'll go for the double mangekyo…."

"The double?" Kakashi knew of the mangekyo Sharingan but the double?

"Yes, there are quite a few stages to sharingan, one tomoe base, two tomoe base, the fully mature base, Mangekyo, double mangekyo, and finally the eternal mangekyo. the only problem is that I don't know how to open the double mangekyo for him….this will prove more problematic than I thought" 'I may just have to show him his past life, just to open it but there will be problems with that theory…..Kyu do you have any say in this?'

'**More or less, I do know the basics to the double mangekyo but well how the best way to put this…..is, you remember what Itachi said about Sasuke and the blank canvas? In this situation we need the pseudo paint to put the canvas black but then when we have what we want paint it a different color so as to get maximum result but the downfall to that strategy is the fact that we can sometimes mistake pseudo for the real thing just like the placebo pills given to civilians when they think they have a problem but actually don't'**

'so….just show the genjutsu of his past life?'

'**yes, now if you'll excuse me I would like to take a nap for later' **not even a minute later Naruto could hear the snores of his tenant with a shake of his head he got up from the seat and went to make preparations for the training

* * *

><p>When the brake was up, Sasuke went to the training ground. It was too quiet the voice in the back of Sasuke's head called common sense was screaming danger…looking around he tried to find naruto when something charged him and slashed his side from the back, eyes widening in fear<p>

"Naruto? Come on this isn't funny" Standing in front of Sasuke was a four tailed chakra beast. Letting out a massive roar it charged again. Sharingan blazing he tried to dodge the deadly opponent jumping from the wall of the doton created dome Sasuke saw something, almost like a memory.

* * *

><p>'<em>if that's how you feel then I guess I'll have to sever that bond.' Sasuke charged the one tail cloaked naruto in second state curse mode using the dark chidori to parry and deal a divisive blow against Naruto and his vermillion rasengan<em>

_A giant specter appeared behind Naruto as his power surged wildly 'Just what are you?'_

_Growling softly Naruto looked up tears in his eyes 'I'm your friend'_

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REALLY SO THEN BRING BACK ITACHI, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, AND HELL JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT BRING BACK MY ENTIRE FUCKING CLAN!'_

'_Sasuke….' Sakura looked more downcast Naruto charged a rasengan and charged Sasuke, the latter doing the same with his chidori and in a brief moment, the looked like they had switched sides with Sasuke holding a rasengan and Naruto holding the Chidori._

_A white light enveloped them at that moment, Naruto looking at him from the opposite end. 'do you remember what you told me, at the valley of the end? When two truly strong warriors pit their strongest blows against each other they can hear each others thoughts, so can you hear mine Sasuke?'_

'_so this is it eh, Sasuke? The two aces from both sides of the war now facing each other. What happened, we used to be friends and allies, why did you let your canvas be painted like it was?'_

'_where did the canvas come into anything, this is war not some art show.' _

'_ah but, there in lies the truth. Itachi once told me that your heart was like a canvas, that It had yet to be fully painted. He wanted someone to paint that canvas into a shade that would be for the rights of good and yet also not for the rights. In this world we are either kings or pawns Sasuke, revenge on something that needed to be done isn't fair to only your self but to those that did care Sasuke.'_

'_If we are kings and pawns than you must be the biggest pawn in the world, and how would you know why my clan was destroyed! You know nothing.'_

'_oh contraire, it was operation: red moon, Uchiha Fugaku had been planning a Coup de' tat on the leaf the elders foresaw this early because of your clans arrogance and so the operation was made long before Kyu was released from my mother.'_

'_LIE'S ALL OF IT, LIES THEY COULD'NT HAVE BEEN PLANNING A COUP I WOULD'VE KNOWN' _

'_no you wouldn't if I recall you were only eight and a first year at the academy._

* * *

><p>"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" A cloud of black chakra poured out of Sasuke; by now all of the shinobi came when they heard Naruto roar.<p>

'Please don't let him mistake the pseudo for the real.' Was what Naruto was chanting in the back of his head.

In a quick flash, a giant flaming bone sprouted from the ground taking the shape of the upper torso on a human body only with the skull having horns, then skin enveloped it and after that a cloak. A mirror shield appeared and a cutlass but then receded back to whence it came. After words Sasuke fell to the ground everyone ran to him

"Sasuke, how do you feel?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke turned his head and looked at them opening his eyes he said

"Not bad, not bad at all"

"What color is the canvas" they all looked at Naruto with questioning eyes

"…silver…" Sasuke said shocking everyone. It was clear he was remembering the genjutsu "what was that genjutsu? And what was that thing that I summoned?"

"the genjutsu it self was a possibility of what could've happened in the future if you continued to trek down the road of revenge should Itachi escape when we are done with the bridge. And that 'thing' as you so put it is the equivalent to my mirror of strength, the Susanoo. Only active to those who have the double mangekyo." letting a small smirk grace him he continued "my plan worked and we completely bypassed mangekyo"

"What about 'operation: red moon' was it real?" the jounin looked shocked and Naruto looked down

"Maybe or maybe not, if you want my advice Sasuke throw away your past and let the future take hold; do not dwindle in your training. nun kuro nisa: live for today, look forward to tomorrow, and never forget to smile. An old teacher told me that and now I'm passing it to those who will listen." With that said and done he went back to the house. "One more thing" he called over his shoulders "either before the last day or when we get back from the mission, we'll start training you with the four mangekyo jutsu"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: finally done. Italics are just random memories that Naruto saw in Sasuke's life going from valley of the end all the way into 'critical phase' part of the war as for the canvas thing, this was from Naruto's encounter with Itachi in shippuden when Naruto is tracking Sasuke who is killing the Akatsuki in his search for Itachi**

**Next time: battle of the bridge! **


End file.
